


Release

by Ruriska



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Boi Genji, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/pseuds/Ruriska
Summary: Instinct had McCree awake and reaching for his gun before his brain was even fully conscious. His fingers curled, expecting his weapon and closing around nothing but bed sheets instead. His alarm wasn’t a coherent thing, just his mind shoutingwake up, wake up, fight, defend yourself![McCree gets a rude wake up call, Genji has a request, Ruri can't write a summary properly tonight.]





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaages ago when we first got the Blackwatch skins, wasn't happy for whatever reason and so I shelved it. Suddenly decided to give it a little overhaul and here it is! Some Blackwatch Genji and Mccree smut, with some feels because poor fucking Genji, am I right or am I right??? 
> 
> yeah, so idk, enjoy  
> I love you all.

Instinct had McCree awake and reaching for his gun before his brain was even fully conscious. His fingers curled, expecting his weapon and closing around nothing but bed sheets instead. His alarm wasn’t a coherent thing, just his mind shouting _wake up, wake up, fight, defend yourself_! A heavy, constricting weight settled on his chest but before he could try to instinctively buck it off, a hand wrapped around his throat, thumb pressed threateningly against his windpipe. He stilled instantly, heart hammering, panic a lump in his throat and his eyes finally open. Twin red points glared back at him from the darkness and for a second he thought satan himself had come to collect. Probably shouldn’t have told his mama to shove all her ‘church horseshit’ all those times.

Then his brain finally managed a coherent thought and put a name in his mind. _Genji_. It didn’t explain the situation at all but made his death slightly less imminent. _Slightly_. 

“Hey partner,” he rasped. “Ease up a little?” 

Those red eyes blinked and then the pressure on his throat lessened, but the mechanical hand was still there, surprisingly warm against his skin. The threat was wordless but present.

Genji didn’t say a thing, even though Jesse waited, and quite patiently he thought, considering the rude awakening and the warning grip with fingers that kept tensing. It felt like a stalemate, not that McCree was sure how they’d gotten to this and why. Had he offended the guy at some point and Genji was only now getting his revenge? They had seemed to be getting along, at least as good as could be expected. Shimada was pretty intense 24/7 which was both hilarious or exhausting depending on the situation.

Genji’s body, at least the cyborg parts, let off a mechanical hum. That and their breathing was the only sound in the room.

“So, how can I help you?” McCree finally ventured, getting antsy. There was nothing to see except those red eyes and glowing chest but at least it meant he didn’t miss the way Genji’s gaze flickered uncertainly sideways. “‘Cause this is real nice and all but Reyes wants us up bright and early in the mornin’ for training and I’d really like my beauty sleep.” He kept his tone light, calming. No point in getting the other man riled up. Jesse had often found that the best way to deal with a threatening situation was to pretend there wasn’t one there at all. 

Genji’s thumb stroked lightly at his throat, a response clearly in consideration, and then, “we are going to have sex.”

That was the last thing that McCree had been expecting to hear and he wasn’t sure how to respond without offending the guy who could probably snap his neck like a twig, so he said, somewhat dubiously, “right.”

“You don’t want to.” It was an instant bitter and accusatory snarl. 

Well, that wasn’t good. This conversation was going to be like walking through a minefield. “Never said that, sweetpea. I’m just surprised, is all.”

“You flirt with me all the time.” Sullen, childish. Jesse wanted to roll his eyes.

“That I do. You’ve never paid me any mind though.” 

There was a sharp exhale from above. “I need to know,” the weight on his chest shifted slightly, “I need to know that I still can.” The raw pain in his voice, the desperate whine, hit McCree right in the heart. “I need to know just how much he took from me.”

“Okay, babydoll, okay,” McCree crooned. His moved his arm slightly, felt Genji tense and said, “just gonna turn on the light. Lemme see what we’re doin’.” He felt his way to the bedside table, stretched awkwardly until he found the touch lamp and tapped the base. It illuminated the man above him, every red, black and angry line.

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about fucking Genji before, or if he even could. As far as he knew, a lot of the ninja was gone and ruined, the flesh encased in metal, tubes that kept the blood flowing and his heart pumping. There was a man in there and McCree wasn’t sure exactly how much behaved as it used to. 

At least the faceplate was off, revealing Genji’s face, the scars, and an expression of absolute agony. 

There wasn’t any question about giving him what he wanted. Anything to ease that pain.

McCree moved his hand to Genji’s hip, making every motion slow and easy, giving Genji every chance to avoid it. He patted the metal there, wondering if the other man could even feel the touch. “You’re gonna have to help me with this.” He swallowed, picked his words carefully. “How does this work for you? What have you... got down there?”

Genji tensed at the question which didn’t seem all that fair, since this had been his idea and talking about ‘the bits’ was going to be necessary. 

“It’s... inside, like,” Genji was struggling, voice clicking, and so McCree finished for him. 

“Like a woman?”

The response was instantaneous. Genji’s grip tightened painfully at his throat as he leaned in to loom threateningly. “Do you think that makes me less of a man?” He hissed the words and McCree was glad that he was currently incapable of responding (or even really breathing) because it saved him from snapping back with an irritated, _for fuck’s sake_.

Instead he patted at Genji’s hip again, soothing strokes. He widened his eyes, doing his best ‘I’m innocent, please don’t strangle me face’. It worked and Genji leaned back again, letting him drag air into his lungs, trying not to cough.

“No way, darlin’.” His voice didn’t come easy. “As long as it gives you pleasure, who the heck cares what you’ve got down there.” McCree offered his best, lazy grin. “I’ll take care of ya.” He wet his lips. “You wanna... you wanna roll over and I’ll take a look?”

Genji didn’t consider the proposal for a second. “No. I will stay on top.” He looked tense, shoulders stiff. 

“Whatever suits, honey.”

They sat that way for what was only a minute but felt like an hour until Genji finally let his stranglehold go and slid downwards until he was perched on McCree’s thighs. There was a very awkward moment where they worked together to pull the blanket down, revealing the standard issue Blackwatch underwear and then that too was pushed away, at least enough so that they could both stare at McCree’s flaccid cock.

It was a good cock, even during downtime. 

Good size, good girth. It just didn’t seem overly enthused at the moment.

Genji seemed disappointed, clearly taking this is as a bad sign, lips twisting bitterly. “I used to be good at this.”

“We haven’t started yet. Just, you know, wake him up a bit.”

“Very well.”

It turned out that Genji was still very good at it, or at least he had the handjob part perfected to an art. His flesh hand, assisted by copious amount of the lube McCree had convinced him to use, was clearly a gift from some sort of divine being. Within minutes Jesse was grunting and huffing with each stroke, each amazing twist, hips jerking up into the tight fist of his hand. This was definitely worth the rude awakening.

Then it stopped and it took some time for McCree to notice that Genji looked somewhat unhappy. “It is my turn,” the cyborg snapped and McCree did feel a little bad that he’d let himself be so thoroughly distracted when this was supposed to be about his fellow agent. 

Genji sat up on his knees and shuffled forward as McCree angled his head to try and watch what was happening. He was feeling around between his own legs, growing increasingly frustrated by whatever he was doing. 

There was a grunt and McCree took that as a good sign because Genji immediately began to lower himself down, his hand holding Jesse’s dick steady. McCree felt the tip of his cock touch something firm... and it all went downhill from there. Genji was still angry and keen on stuffing things where they clearly didn’t want to go and each time he tried, his grip was tighter and his attempts more painful.

“Ow, ow, ow! Goddamn it, Genji! Cut it out!”

“It is not working!”

“Of course it ain't working!”

McCree twisted his leg up and shoved Genji away from his crotch, saving them both further pain. Genji hissed like an angry cat. 

For the first time McCree sat up, made himself a physical and commanding presence. “Lie down,” and when Genji looked to refuse, “lie down or I’ll put you down!” 

And Genji went, settling on his back, uncomfortable, limbs held rigid and eyes staring upwards. Jesse noticed the tears and gave him a moment to recover. Whatever was going through his head obviously wasn’t pretty. There was a lot of pain and wounds to his soul that weren’t going to heal easy. McCree didn’t need to be a genius to know being torn apart by your own brother left some serious mental scars.

“Right then,” he said eventually, sighing heavily as he relocated to kneeling over Genji. He began slowly, questing with his fingers, pressing down between Genji’s legs. His search proved fruitful. With two fingers he pressed against a soft entrance but when he tested further there was resistance, so rather than push, he slowly massaged the spot. _Easy does it, cowboy_. 

He wasn’t sure he was getting anywhere until Genji let out a soft sigh and his legs shifted sideways, opening himself up for better access. 

As McCree continued to rub, his fingers sunk deeper, coming away with a sticky gel. Taking that as a good sign, he let one finger press inwards. Whatever Angela had done here, it was damn impressive. He crooked his fingers against the upper wall, teasing, and Genji gave a full body shudder.

“You like that?” McCree purred.

“Do not stop,” Genji ordered.

If there was one thing McCree knew how to do and do well, it was please a partner. There was something intensely satisfying about watching someone come undone slowly, ramping up their pleasure until they were slack jawed and gasping. He set about giving that to Genji with a single minded focus, first with his fingers and then with his mouth, diving into Genji’s secret little space with his tongue, tasting him. 

He got lost in the moment, enjoying each groan he managed to pull from above and he probably would have been happy to stay for hours if Genji hadn’t started pulling impatiently at his hair.

McCree’s head popped up, face smeared with clear liquid and eyelids drooping lazy with lust. “You right, honeybee?”

He was surprised to find the look on Genji’s face almost shy, his cheeks flushed cutely. It was nice to see no anger in his eyes, just hazy desire. “I think it will work now,” Genji said, and it took McCree three whole seconds to figure out what he meant. His cock worked it out first, twitching with interest, precum already beading the tip. 

“Right, yeah, reckon it will,” McCree stumbled over the words as he shuffled forward. When Genji wrapped his legs around him it wasn’t exactly comfortable, not at all like soft skin but not unpleasant. They came face to face, McCree resting his weight on one elbow as he lined himself up.

“Here we go, nice and eas- oh lord have mercy!” His words became one long, drawn out groan as he slid in so very easily, welcomed, the sides blessedly tight. Whatever it was made from, however it was all constructed, Genji’s insides were silky smooth, hugging his cock and pulsating in such a way that McCree nearly came on the spot.

He ended up with his face pressed into Genji’s neck and there was that strip of metal from Genji’s jawline pressing into his cheek but he couldn’t care in the slightest, he was too busy wheezing in breaths. 

“Jesse,” Genji sighed and it was the first time McCree had ever heard the other utter his first name. 

“Is... this... is it good for you?” McCree asked as he lifted himself up again, away from Genji’s sweaty skin, in order to inspect the man laid out beneath him. He took the chance to do something he’d always wanted to do: palmed at Genji’s exposed chest, massaged that tit as if it was the best thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Yes,” Genji sighed, stretching his legs a bit before locking them around McCree’s back once more. “Now fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

McCree knew he wouldn’t last long, not with this tight heat, not with how Genji was urging him on, meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips. But he gave it his best shot, thrusting into Genji’s eager cunt with reckless abandon, mindless rutting as fast and as hard as he could. It was frantic pace, the squelching obscenely loud and their gasps quick and desperate. Yet he somehow found enough air to keep up a constant stream of praise, ‘so good, you’re so good, baby, sweetheart, you feel so good’.

Fingers clawed at the skin of his back, metal point of pain, as Genji started up with a breathless ‘ugh ugh ugh’. Genji’s head lolled back and Jesse bit at the junction of neck and shoulder, tasted the sweat-soaked skin, sucked a mark that would last. His hips stuttered and he somehow pushed in deeper and Genji shuddered, arched his back, mouth open in a wordless cry.

Stars exploded in front of McCree’s eyes, the pressure in his belly spilled over as Genji clamped around him, tighter, tighter, hotter, wetter, too much, it was too much. He came with a garbled shout, pumping out cum, body shaking with his orgasm.

Hot, so hot, wait, this is too hot, ow, ow!

McCree moved faster than he thought possible, throwing himself back and nearly right off the bed, only just catching himself at the last second. Quite literally scalded by an overheated, post-orgasm Genji. McCree could barely catch his breath as he sat awkwardly, staring. Genji’s head was turned to the side, his eyes closed, mouth open. His chest was heaving. Legs spread wide, the stretched hole that McCree had just fucked wide leaking a generous amount onto the sheets.

It was strange and beautiful and mesmerizing.

Genji’s eyes opened, his head turned. He seemed more content than McCree had ever seen him before. “Thanks.”

McCree huffed a breath, settling slightly more comfortably, body still sensitive and dealing with the aftermath. “I think,” he said after a moment’s consideration, laughter in his voice, “I think you burnt my dick.”

That was going to be a fun conversation with Angela tomorrow. 

Along with his heartfelt appreciation and suggestions for some new upgrades.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about blackwatch genji feels because I have a lot


End file.
